Fours A Crowd
by shortie990
Summary: Sam moves in with Jason at the Penthouse, just as Maxie's apartment is being fumigated and moves in as well for a short while. How will Jason, Sam, Spinelli and Maxie all deal with one another living under one roof?
1. Chapter 1

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So I know I should be writing chapters for my other stories at the moment but I couldn't sleep and when I can't sleep I write. So here is a short little one-shot for your enjoyment.

Takes place in present time. Sam moved in with Jason at the Penthouse, just as Maxie's apartment is being fumigated and moves in as well for a short while. How will Jason, Sam, Spinelli and Maxie all deal with one another living under one roof?

**

* * *

**

Fours a Crowd

"Are you sure you don't mind me moving in?" asked Sam towards Jason as they stepped off the elevator.

"Why would I mind?" asked Jason, playfully down at her, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know," mumbled Sam with a shrug. "I don't want to intrude," she trailed off, biting down on her lower lip and looking up at Jason with concerned eyes. They had only been back together for almost a year now and she didn't know if moving in was too much of a stretch.

"You could never intrude," he whispered as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. He had wanted Sam to move in a long time ago but she had refused, saying she didn't want to rush into anything. But since her lease was up on her apartment, she had hinted at how difficult it is at finding at good cheap apartment in Port Charles and how much easier it would be if she just moved in with him. He had agreed. Plus she was always spending her days here anyways it seemed, even when Jason wasn't there. It just seemed like the next logical step.

"Well if you put it like that," whispered Sam, pulling away breathless from him. Jason leaned his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes for a moment. She smiled up at him, before placing a hand on his chest; she knew what he was thinking. "There's plenty of time for that later," she stated noting the look on his face. "Let's just get through the door first, shall we?"

Jason sighed at this, before kissing Sam sweetly on the lips and moving towards the penthouse. In his hands he carried two of Sam's suitcases and a duffle bag, which contained all of her clothes. The rest of her personal belongs were either being put in to storage or being delivered later on.

Pulling her copy of the key out from her purse, Sam opened the door, holding it open for Jason as he carried her things inside. Placing the suitcases and duffle bag on the floor by the bottom of the stairs, Jason reached out and grabbed Sam by the hand as she closed the front door, pulling her towards him. She couldn't help but laugh as Jason lowered her hand and cupped her face, pulling her into a kiss once again. The kiss deepened as they began to make their way to the couch, falling on top of one another. Jason's body towered over hers as his hand slide down her front, while his other still continued to cup the side of Sam's face.

Just then the door open, making both of Sam and Jason pull away quickly from one another and sit up.

"Thank you Spinelli!" chimed Maxie with a smile at Spinelli as he held open the door for her. Stepping over the threshold, her eyes fell onto the couple on the couch. "Where you guys just getting the nasty on?" asked the blonde fashionista looking from Sam's dishevelled hair to Jason's cold stone face. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Sam's cheeks flushed pink at this, "No," she murmured towards the young girl as she tried to flatten her hair out.

Maxie just rolled her eyes at her friend, not understanding why she was always deigning having sex with Jason. This was not the first time that she had broken them up from a heavy make-out session. Crossing her arms over her small chest, she turned her attention towards Spinelli, "Be careful with those Spinelli!" she cried as he carried in a number of her Louis Vuitton suitcases into the apartment.

"Yes Maximista," replied Spinelli, looking up at his beloved as he placed the two hat boxes that he had been carrying down gently on the floor along with a large carrier bag.

A confused look came across Jason's as he watched Spinelli bring in the rest of Maxie's luggage from the hallway. "What's the hell is all this?" asked Jason, starring coldly from Spinelli to Maxie and back.

"Well Stone Cold, this would be Faire Maximista's precious belongings," answered Spinelli to the mob enforcer as he placed the last of the suit cases down and closed the front door.

"Belongings?" Jason's eyebrows fussed together at this, as he rose to his feet.

"Yes, Stone Cold," replied Spinelli a little taken back by Jason's confusion. "Did you except Maximista to live here without bringing her things as well?"

"Live here?" asked Jason, his blue eyes piercing into Spinelli.

Spinelli stared down at this feet at this, "Did the Jackal forget to mention that his beloved would be moving in with him to his pink dwellings, while her and the Blonde One's place is being fumigated?" asked Spinelli slowly, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

"No you didn't," snarled Jason.

"Well that is just plan rude, Jason!" snapped Maxie taking a step towards the mob enforcer. Jason's blue eyes looked over at her. "Stop making Spinelli feel bad. I know you don't like me and hate the idea of me moving in but don't take it out on Spinelli!" she then walked over towards where Spinelli stood and place an arm around his shoulder.

Jason was taken back a little by this, glancing over his shoulder he looked down at Sam who was still seated on the couch. "Don't look at me," she whispered to him, she had no idea what was going on.

Sighing at this, Jason turned his attention back on Spinelli and Maxie, "I'm sorry for the confusion," he spoke in his monotone voice. "But you will have to leave Maxie!"

"Excuse me!" cried Maxie, raising a single eyebrow at Jason. Was he serious?

"There is no room for you here. Sam is already moving in and there is no way in hell I will have four people living here," stated Jason. "You will have to find another place to live."

"Oh my god! Your living here now!" cried Maxie rushing away from Spinelli and over to Sam, ignoring Jason's orders. "This is so cool! We are going to be roommates!" Maxie taking the seat beside Sam on the couch, she threw her arms around Sam's neck, pulling her into a hug.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at this as she hugged her young friend back, however her laughter faded when she looked up and met Jason's eye. She wasn't helping matters. Pulling away from the hug, Sam looked down at her friend. "Maxie, Jason likes his private..."began Sam but was cut off.

"Don't Sam!" cut in Maxie, shaking her perfect blonde bob from side to side. "I'm staying and that's final! Right Spinelli?" she stood up and looked across the room at her boyfriend. "Come on, Tell Jason that I'm moving in and that's final!"

Spinelli looked very uneasy at Maxie for a second before nodding his head slightly in response. Nervously he looked up at Jason's stone cold face, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He could do this, he could stand up to his mentor and dear friend and telling him that Maxie was moving in, if he liked it or not. Jason had not discussed Sam moving in with really, he had just mentioned it to him that she would be. Of course, Spinelli had been over the moon to here that his two dear friends were taking their relationship to the next level and his partner in crime would be once again be his roommate.

"Go on Spinelli, tell him!" encouraged Maxie.

"Yeah you can do it!" chimed in Sam from her seat on the couch. Jason looked over his shoulder at her, giving her a puzzled look. She just grinned back at him.

"Right Maximista," mumbled Spinelli opening his eyes and slowly looking up at Jason, who stared darkly back at him. Spinelli swallowed nervously before opening his mouth, which all the sudden had become dry. "Stone Cold," began the Jackal.

"Spinelli," replied Jason back, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement a bit, watching as Spinelli tried to get his bearings.

"The Jackal will like to inform Stone Cold that his beloved, the lovely Maximista will indeed be moving in to the penthouse for a short time period, while her current dwelling is being fumigated," stated Spinelli. A sign of relief escaped from his lips and a smile appeared on his face. He was proud of himself for standing up to Stone Cold like that.

Jason continued to stare at Spinelli for a second before opening his mouth to rebut him but before he could, Maxie rushed over to Spinelli and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Spinelli I'm so proud of you!" she squealed as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Looking disgusted at this, Jason turned away and looked at Sam. She just shrugged her shoulders at him, trying hard not to laugh at the situation.

"It was nothing, Maximista, I'm in your knight in shiny armour," replied Spinelli, blushing at the sudden attention. It was then that Maxie kissed him on the lips again before instructing him to bring up her luggage to his pink room.

"Come on Spinelli!" cried Maxie from the top of the stairs, in her hands she had her purse and one of the small carriers.

"Yes coming," replied Spinelli back as he attempted to pick up the rest of the luggage in his arms. "Goodbye fellow roommates," he spoke towards Jason and Sam before slowly making the trip up the stairs.

Once the couple was upstairs, Jason turned around and looked at Sam. "There is no way she is staying here," he spoke in a matter of fact tone. He could not possible stand to live in the same house with Maxie Jones.

"Oh she is not going to be here that long," replied Sam, rolling her eyes at Jason's dramatics. "Two weeks top!"

Jason just mumbled something in reply that Sam did not quit hear but ignored it anyways as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "I'm glad to be back!" she spoke softly looking up at him and meeting his eye.

Jason couldn't help but smile at this. "I'm glad you are back too!" The couple then shared a long and deep kiss.

"This is nice," commented Sam.

"What is?" asked Jason staring down at her. They were cuddled up on the couch together. Jason's arm was wrapped around Sam's shoulder and in his other free hand was a nice cold beer.

"Just sitting here with you, drinking beers," she replied lifting her head off of where it lay on his chest and smiled up at him.

"It is," he agreed in a deep whisper. His blue eyes darkened as he inched his face close to hers, crashing his mouth against hers.

Just then a loud crashing noise could be heard from up above, followed by a fit of giggles.

"You got to be kidding me," groaned Jason breaking away from the kiss and looking towards the stairs. "Not again..." This was one of the reasons he had not wanted Maxie to move in. When she and Spinelli were together, they were just so loud.

Sam knew immediately what Jason was referring too as she thought back to last summer, before her and Jason had gotten back together; The night of Karaoke. She remembered how loud they could be together and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What? You think this is funny?" asked Jason annoyed as another loud crashing noise could be heard from upstairs. Usually when he knew that Maxie would be spending the night, Jason would either make sure that he was at Sam's or somewhere far away from the Penthouse.

"It's a little," admitted Sam was a small smile.

Jason just shook his head at her before turning his attention back up stairs. He then suddenly rose to his feet.

"Hey, hey where are you going mister?" asked Sam reaching out and grabbing him by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm going to go tell them to keep it down," stated Jason, his blue eyes looking down at Sam.

"You can't do that Jason!" cried Sam, looking at him like he had gone crazy. "You can't just walk in on them and..." her voice trailed off for a second, before smiling. "Just take a seat." She then pulled hard on Jason's arm, making him seat down again.

"I wasn't going to walk in on them, I was going to simply knock on the door and tell them to keep it down," Jason spoke softly, his blue eyes staring down at Sam's face. An idea then flashed in his mind.

"Why don't we go for a ride on the bike?" he spoke his voice dropping into a deep seductive whispered, his blue eyes once again darkened.

"Oh..." whispered Sam, her face brightening, "I like that idea." Her hands cradled the side of Jason's face and she pulled him into a long kiss. Jason pulled Sam on top of him as the kiss deepened. It was then to be broken apart by a loud cracking sound. The two of them broke apart and listened for the noise again. They figured it was just Maxie and Spinelli again but however it wasn't it.

"Was that thunder?" asked Sam a puzzled look on her face as she sat up and listened again for the loud thundering noise. Just then the sound of the skies opening and rain pouring down could be heard from the open patio door.

"Looks like we are going to have to think of something else to do," Sam looked over at Jason. "Got any suggestions?" she asked rising an eyebrow at Jason. Usually if they could not go for a bike ride, they would have headed over to her apartment but since Sam no longer had it, they were stuck here.

Jason then all the sudden grabbed Sam by the hand and rose to his feet, pulling Sam along with him. They were going to have a bubble bath, something that Jason rarely ever did. However, he knew that Sam would love it.

* * *

Giggle escaped from Sam's lips as Jason trailed hot kisses down the side of her neck. The light touch of his lips tickled against her skin. "Jason, stop that!" she cried as he nibbled on her collarbone, sending her into a fit of giggles. She wasn't usually this ticklish but tonight however she was.

They were seated in the large Jacuzzi bathtub that had just been installed within the master bathroom. Jason had his arms firmly wrapped around Sam, who had her back pressed up against his chest, seated in between his legs. She kicked her legs, underneath the water, making some splash over the edge and onto the tile floor as she squirmed; trying to get away from Jason, who was running his hand softly up the side of her ribcage, tickling her even harder than before.

"Stop IT!" she laughed, twisting her body around so that she was facing him in the hot water. "You think its funny do ya," she asked as her hand reached out and wrapped around his wrists, pinning them over his head. Jason looked at Sam innocently, trying to stop the corners of his lips from turning up into a smile. Sam, who was now straddled on top of Jason, held his gaze, smiling down at him. Her hands still holding onto his wrists.

"Pick on someone your own size," she whispered in a sedative voice as she inched her face closer and closer to his.

Jason raised an eyebrow at this before he felt the soft touch of Sam's lips on his mouth.

"SAM, JASON YOU BETTER NOW BE IN THERE!" cried Maxie from on the other side of the bathroom door. "BECAUSE I REALLY NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM...LIKE NOW!" The penthouse only contained the one large master bathroom, which was attached to the master bedroom and also the hallway.

Jason let out a frustrated sigh at hearing Maxie's cries from the hallway. Looking up at Sam, she pecked him quickly on the lips before sliding off of his lap and dropping his wrists into the water. There was nothing else they could do.

"SAM JASON!" cried Maxie again, knocking loudly on the door.

"Just a minute, Maxie," replied Sam as she looked towards the door as she climbed out of the Jacuzzi tub and reached out for the folded towel. As she wrapped the large towel around her body, she looked on at Jason, who had just pulled the plug out of the tube and was carefully stepping out as well. Giving him a small smile, Sam handed him a dry towel.

"Thanks," murmured Jason as he took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Just as Sam took a step to open the door, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Turning around to face him, Sam looked up at him with confusion. Pulling her to close him, he bend his head and kissed her quickly but passionately on the lips, before letting her go.

Taken a little off guard by this, Sam gently touched her swollen lips as she turned slowly and opened the door to an impatient Maxie.

"Took you long enough!" she snapped at her friend, before she walked pasted her and into the room.

Sam rolled her eyes at Maxie, before reaching out and taking Jason's hand, pulling him out of the bathroom. It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

Okay so tell me what you think, I would love to hear from you guys. Thanks so much for reading and please review!

Julie


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Okay, I know I said last time that this would just be a one-shot but since you all want more, I have decided to make it into a short little series...three to four chapters maximum.

Thanks for all that have reviewed ...you know who you are! :D

So here is the next chapter...Enjoy

* * *

It was the next morning as Maxie and Spinelli sat at the dining room table eating their breakfast; bagels and smear that had come fresh from Kelly's, along with coffee.

"Isn't this nice?" Commented Maxie as she placed the parcels onto the surface of the table and smiled at Spinelli who was reaching into the other brown bag and pulling out one by one the assortment of bagels that they had bought.

"It is!" smirked the Jackal at his beloved. "It is not often that the Jackal gets to eat breakfast with his dear Maximista!"

"I know," replied Maxi, agreeing with him. "I never get to see you in the mornings really...I always have to be a work and such but now that Kate is away in Paris, I don't have to worry about arriving at work so earlier...I could even take the day off, if I wanted too!" she flashed a wicked smile in Spinelli's direction at the thought of taking the day off. "Lulu would probably be pissed but she can handle it. There have been plenty of times that she has left me and I had to pick up the slack."

"Anyways...let's not talk about work," spoke Maxie, changing the topic as she took a seat at the table, across from Spinelli, who was already spreading cream cheese on a whole wheat bagel. "When do the two love birds up stairs, usually get up at?" she asked, gesturing to the stairs as she pulled out a paper cup of coffee from the carrier. "I don't want all this to go to waste," she looked down at the plateful of bagels sitting before her in the middle of the table.

"They should be up soon," commented Spinelli as he cleared the table of the now empty brown paper bags and glanced down at the clock on the wall. It was just past nine in the morning now. "Stone Cold is usually up by now but when Fair Samantha stays the night, he sleeps in with her. The Jackal wouldn't worry though Maximista about the food going to waste, they will be here soon. Plus, it can always be saved for tomorrow's breakfast and so on," his voice trailed off as he smiled sweetly at his beloved from across the table, who was drinking her latte.

"What Spinelli?" asked Maxie, laughing at him as he continued to stare at her.

"Nothing my beloved," replied Spinelli. "I was just pondering over what the faire Maximista had mentioned earlier...this is really nice, just us to lovebirds," he gushed as he leaned across the table to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"Oh Spinelli, you're so romantic," cried Maxie in between kisses, her eyes looking lovingly into his.

Just then they were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Breaking apart both looked over towards the door.

Sighing, Spinelli rose to his feet. "The Jackal shall return," he spoke towards Maxie as he walked around the table and made his way across the room. Opening the door, he smiled at the person on the other side. "Greetings, Stone Cold's Lawyer," he greeted towards the woman as he held open the door further, so that Diane could step inside.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Grasshopper," spoke the lawyer as she returned the smile. "Is Jason home?" Diane asked as she entered her client's home, her eyes looking around the room before falling on Maxie. "Oh, Hello Maxie!" she was a little taken back by seeing her there, especially so early in the morning.

"Hi Diane," greeted back Maxie, giving a little wave with her hand before taking a sip of her latte again.

"Where's Jason?" asked the lawyer again turning away from Maxie and looking over at Spinelli, who was just shutting the front door.

"Well...Stone Cold is home at the moment...but the Jackal is afraid that...you cannot speak with him," mumbled Spinelli nervously, glancing upstairs.

"What do you mean I can't speak with him? I am his lawyer," commanded Diane, her voice raising a little with shock at being told that she would not see her client. It wasn't like they were at the police station, it was Jason's home.

"Well, he is kinda...still asleep," replied Maxie, interrupting the conversation.

"Is this true, Jason is still sleeping?"

"Stone Cold is still up in his bedchamber with his beloved, Faire Samantha," replied Spinelli slowly, glancing nervously at the lawyer. He didn't know if he should be telling her this or not. He knew that Diane would go up there anyways, no matter what he told her.

"Well, that is not excuse," she stated. "I have important things to discuss with my client," and with that, the lawyer had stepped passed Spinelli and was making her way upstairs; climbing two at a time.

"Oh dear," spoke Spinelli, thinking that he should have told Diane that Jason was out that morning. He knew how Jason didn't like to be disturbed, especially when it was so early in the morning still. He just hoped that Jason and Sam were sleeping and not doing something else...

* * *

Upstairs, Diane knocked on the closed door of the master bedroom. "Jason, it's your lawyer Diane," she spoke through the door. Not waiting for a response, she reached out and turned the door knob, pushing it open.

"Jason," she called out again as she stepped into the bedroom, looking towards the bed, where Jason and Sam lay, spooning, fast asleep.

Maxie couldn't help but giggle as Spinelli continued to feed her little bits of his bagel from across the table. The couple was making eyes at each other as they enjoyed the privacy they were having in the Penthouse, but this was soon interrupted as they heard a cry from upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL, DIANE!" yelled the voice of Jason.

"Looks like Diane disturbed someone," commented Maxie as her eyes drifted towards the stairs. The couple then sat there and listened as Jason continued to yell at his lawyer.

A few moments later, there was silence, followed by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Stone Cold!" greeted Spinelli, warmly at his roommate, only to be ignored as Jason walked down the stairs and out the door, followed closely by Diane, who was murmuring something at him. As the door closed behind them, Sam appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She wore only one of Jason's black t-shirts. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Fair Samantha, the Jackal is very sorry for the intrusions of Stone Cold's lawyer upon you this morning. I could not stop her," apologized Spinelli to his dear friend and new roommate.

"It's okay," replied Sam, a small smile appearing on her face as she continued to rub the sleep away from her eyes.

"Coffee?" asked Maxie, holding out a paper cup towards Sam.

"Yes please," mumbled Sam as she made her way towards the dining room table and took a seat. "Thanks," she replied as she took the cup from Maxie and brought it to her lips. It was surprisingly still hot as she took a sip from it, letting the warm sensation of the liquid spread through her.

"So how was your night last night?" asked Maxie, smirking at her friend as she placed the cup onto the edge of the table and met her eye.

"It was...fine," replied back Sam slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly at the blonde. She didn't know where Maxie was going with this?

"It sounded more then "fine" to me...didn't it Spinelli?" the blonde then quickly glanced at The Jackal who had suddenly become very interested in his bagel he was eating, avoiding his beloved eyes.

"what do you mean by that Maxie?" asked Sam in utter confusion as she still continued to stare at her friend, waiting for an answer.

"Oh come! Sam you know what I mean..." her voice trailed off as she raised her perfect arched eyesbrows and winked in Sam's direction. "Even Spinelli knows what I mean!" she cried after a second when Sam still wasn't getting it. She glanced over in Spinelli's direction who was still engrossed with his bagel. Kicking him lightly under the table, she threw her hands up in fusturation. "You and Jason were getting it on last night! We heard you! I swear the whole building could hear you with the way you two were going at it! Who knew that Jason...a man of very few words...would be so voical in the sack? I sure would not have guessed that!"

Sam stared at her friend, horrified. Her mouth hanging open, eyes wide with shock. Had they really been that loud? she thought to herself.

* * *

Lol, I have just realized that this story is becoming like a Interruptions storyline again. :P Oh Well, I enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading them!

I know also that this chapter was short but the next one will be longer, I promise.

Thanks of reading and please review! :D

Julie


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Don't worry people, I have not forgotten about this story..just a little behind since my school has started once again. But since I'm practically snowed in here in Canada, I decided to catch up.

* * *

Jason arrived home to find Sam, asleep on the couch; a smile appeared on his face at the sight of her. She was still wearing his black t-shirt from that morning paired with flannel bottoms. Her hands were carefully tucked up under her chin. She looked like a small child, he thought to himself as he made his way further towards the couch.

Leaning down towards her, he gently reached out and caressed the side of her cheek before kissing her on the tip of the nose. Just then Sam stirred and looked up at Jason with one eye; a smile appearing on her face. "Hey," she whispered sleepily.

"Hey," whispered back Jason, before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

"How long have you been asleep for?" He asked as he took a seat on the edge of the couch, staring down at her.

"Just a few hours," she replied as she sat up, rubbing the sleep away from her eye with the back of her hand.

"You must be exhausted," he commented, his blue eyes filled with mischief as he reached out and brush the hair away from her face. "You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

"Well, you didn't give me much choice, now did you?" she asked back, playfully, raising an eyebrow at him.

They then shared a long kiss together before breaking apart.

"So what did Diane want?" asked Sam.

"Oh you know, just the usual crap," replied Jason with a shrug. He didn't really want to talk about his lawyer at the moment. It was really pointless why Diane had come that morning and interrupted his sleep. She had matters to discuss about Sonny, nothing important.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at this before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. "Oh you poor baby, let me make it up to you," she whispered into his ear before she began to kiss the side of his neck.

Just then they were interrupted by the arrival of Spinelli and Maxie. "Greetings, Stone Cold and Fair Samantha!" chimed the Jackal warmly as he entered the Penthouse, not noticing the position of the couple of the couch.

"Hi Spinelli, " replied back Sam as she pulled away from Jason and pushed him off of her. She gave Jason an apologetic look before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She knew how Jason felt about getting interrupted like this and she didn't want him to go off at Spinelli or Maxie.

"Did we interrupt you too again?" asked Maxie has she appeared behind Spinelli in the doorway, a smirk playing on her face.

Neither Jason nor Sam replied to her question but instead just shot her an annoyed gaze.

The blonde frowned a little at their silence; she was hoping to provoke Jason a little. Placing her purse down on the desk and unbuttoning the red wool designer jacket she was wearing, she handed it over to Spinelli to hang up for her before making her way over to the chair. Taking a seat, she smiled at the couple who were still occupied on the couch.

"So did you guys have a nice lunch?" asked Sam towards the blonde. Spinelli and Maxie had gone out for lunch at the Metro Court together, they had invented Sam to tag along but she had refused. She had wanted to enjoy having some time to herself in the Penthouse.

"We did," answered Maxie towards her friend before glancing over her shoulder at Spinelli. "Didn't we Spinelli?"

"That is quite right, Maximista! We had a lovely lunch together," replied Spinelli.

"It was very romantic," added Maxie, turning her attention back to Sam. "Jason, you should take Sam out for a romantic dinner or something." The blonde was now looking over at Jason in all seriousness.

Jason just raised his eyebrows at Maxie, meeting her eye. Sam bit down on her tongue, trying hard not to laugh as she looked back and forth between Jason and Maxie. Both it seemed where challenging each other in away.

"You never seem to take Sam out or anything. You guys just usually just spend your time together either at Sam's apartment or here. But now that she has moved in with you, you will just settle in to spending your nights here, watching tv, drinking beer and having sex!" went on Maxie.

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Sam, suddenly offended of what her friend had said about her relationship with Jason.

"Nothing Sam! But don't you want to go out on proper dates, sometimes? Get dressed up, go out for a nice romantic dinner, maybe dancing even...okay well dancing might be pushing it. But you know what I mean. Don't you want to be treated like a queen?" explained Maxie looking over at Sam, who was now frowning, pondering what the blonde had just said.

Sam was perfectly fine, with how she and Jason spend their time together. She was some girl who needed to be wooed or treated like a queen. She had never really given this much thought before but now she couldn't help but wonder? Should she and Jason go on a date? The last proper date that she could remember her and Jason had gone one was at Spinelli and Maxie's non-wedding. Sam then looked up slowly towards Jason; she knew that he was probably as pissed as hell now at Maxie.

"Jason," she whispered, reaching out and gently touching him on the arm. "I don't have a problem with not going out to dinner at some stuffy restaurant. You don't have to "woo" me. I love you and just being with you is enough," she explained. She felt that she needed to tell him all this. What Maxie had said was not true.

Jason looked away from Maxie and towards Sam. His facial expressions had softened as he looked lovingly down at her. He knew that he could treat Sam better. She deserved better than him, he knew this. Sam was always there by his side through thick and thin, no matter what. Even if he took her for granted at times. He knew that he was a lousy boyfriend. What Maxie had said, had pissed him off. But the blonde had been right. He should take Sam out on proper dates, instead of ordering Chinese food and staying in all the time, like they did. "She's right Sam," he whispered too her. "I should take you out on a proper date. And that is what I am going to do. Tonight, we are going to go out," he explained before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his.

"See sometimes you just have to talk to them and tell them straight up what you want," stated Maxie, a smile of satisfactory plastered on her face as she looked on at the couple before looking over at Spinelli, who was smiling himself. There was nothing more than he loved then to see his two good friends, happy.

Both Sam and Jason broke apart at this and looked over at the blonde, giving her a questionable look; before Sam rose to her feet.

"I'm going to have a shower," annoyance Sam as she looked around the room at everyone, before quickly meeting Jason's eye and winking at him.

A few moments later, Jason had followed her upstairs, making an excuse that he was going to take a nap.

"Yeah, right Jason has to take a nap!" cried Maxie to Spinelli. "when has he ever taken a nap? They are so not fooling anyone those too. They are so going to have sex!"

Spinelli looked at his beloved with a mused look on his face as he sat down on the couch. "That is not true Fair Maximista, Stone Cold has taken many naps before," he commented.

"When?" asked Maxie, with curiosity. Jason did not seem like the nap person too her.

"Well..." Spinelli's voice trailed off as he tried to think up an memory involving Jason having a nap. There had been many times when he had returned to the Penthouse, to be told to be quiet by Jason because Sam was napping but never the other way around.

"See, my point right there. Jason does not take naps. They are getting it on!" cried Maxie as smile appearing on her face as she looked at Spinelli before glancing upwards. She titled her head to the side to hear better; she silenced for a second but could hear nothing. Sighing disappointing at this, she leaned back against the pillows of the chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

Spinelli looked at his beloved with concern, "Is something upsetting Maximista?"

"No, not really," answered Maxie, looking up Spinelli. "I just thought if those two are going to be getting it on. There is no reason why we couldn't either," her voice trailed off as she smirked at Spinelli and stood up; offering the Jackal her hand.

Spinelli looked at Maxie for a long moment, pondering what she was suggesting...they couldn't...could they?

* * *

As Sam was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, an argument broke out between Maxie and Jason, down stairs. Sam sighed at this as their voices traveled into the bedroom. She didn't understand why they couldn't just get along? Putting on her lipstick and giving herself one more glance over in the mirror, that she had made Jason put in; Sam smiled to herself in satisfactory and turned to leave.

She stood at the top of the stairs, watching and listening as Jason and Maxie continued to go at one another.

"GOD DAMNIT MAXIE!" swore Jason loudly as he stepped out of the kitchen and made his way into the living room; Maxie following close behind him.

"Don't yell at me!" cried back Maxie. "Just because you have a stick up your ASS doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else!" The fashionista was now standing inches away from Jason, glaring up at his face. Jason did not scare he one bit.

Jason's eyes darken with annoyance as he glared back at Maxie. His breathing was heavy as he clenched his hands into fists by his sides.

Sam had no idea what they two of them where fighting about but she knew that she had to get downstairs soon or else, things would turn deadly.

"Hey, I'm READY!" she called out in a cheerful voice, making it seem like she was oblivious to their arguing. She then made her way down the stairs. She smiled at Jason as he turned to look at her. His face softening a little but there was still an edge in his eye. "What do you think?" she asked, doing a little twirl; making the skirt of her dress flow around her. She felt like an idiot doing so, but she wanted to get Jason's attention off of Maxie and whatever she had pissed him off about.

"You look beautiful," commented Jason as he continued to look at her, memorized. The dress was of a soft pink, almost champagne colour. It was a Kimono drape back dress with perforated sleeves and bottom; Maxie had suggested she wear. It was just off the run way apparently. The dressed clung to her waist and fell to mid- thigh. Her hair was down with the ends in loose curls.

Sam couldn't help but smile at herself at this. "You don't look to bad yourself," she flirted back as she gestured to the black suit he was wearing. She always loved when he dressed up.

Moments later, the two of them had left the apartment, leaving Maxie in the wake.

"So what were you two fighting about?" asked Sam slowly looking towards Jason as they stepped into the elevator. She didn't want to push Jason's buttons even more than they already had but she was curious what Maxie and him had been fighting about.

Jason just met Sam's eye and shook his head. "Don't worry about," he spoke. "It's was nothing." A gleam them appeared in his eyes as he reached out and pulled Sam towards him. "You do look beautiful tonight," he whispered into her ear before kissing the side of her neck and making his way to her lips. Sam let herself melt into his arms at this; pressing her body into his strong embrace that he had on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his spikes as she kissed him back. She could feel all the tension that had been there before, leave Jason's body.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. Just not sure where to go with this story. If guys have any ideas message me or leave it in a review! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since Maxie had moved in and she and Jason were just about ready to kill one another. It seemed where ever Jason went; Maxie was either there or had put all her stuff on whatever he wanted. All of her toiletries had somewhat exploded over the vanity in the bathroom. As well there seem to be more pillows on the couch then usual and there was a new mirror hanging up by the front door. The Penthouse was slowly turning into Maxie's.

"Please tell me those are yours," stated Jason as he came back into the bedroom from the bathroom.

"What is mine?" asked Sam as she looked up from the newspaper she was reading in bed and at Jason. A puzzled look was on her face.

"Those...in the sink," replied Jason, looking over his shoulder into the bathroom.

"I have nothing in the sink!" stated Sam with confusion as she got off of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Clearly whatever was in the sink was bothering Jason. But she wasn't sure what it was.

"What the hell is in there that's got you so bothered?" she asked towards Jason as she walked around him and into the bathroom.

However, before Jason could answer her, Sam found out for herself what he had been referring to as she appeared into the sink to see it filled with soapy water and floating within it was what looked like to be pieces of fabric. But as Sam slowly reached out and lifted one of the fabrics out of the water, she realized it just wasn't a piece of fabric but a thong.

"That's disgusting," she murmured to herself as she dropped the underwear back into the sink and retreated back into the bedroom.

"I'm going to kill Maxie," stated Jason as Sam emerged from the bathroom. He was all kinds of pissed off at Maxie for ...doing something like this. Especially in HIS bathroom sink. Who did that? He thought to himself.

"Jason, please, just let it be. I will talk to her later about it. But it's honestly not a big deal," spoke Sam as she reached out and grasped Jason's forearm, stopping him from leaving the room. "Please, just come back to bed and enjoy your breakfast," she asked, her brown eyes begging with his.

"It is a big deal Sam. She is using my sink as a fricking place to leave her panties. She doesn't know any boundaries. She needs to be told off," replied Jason firmly towards Sam. Maxie had already gotten away with a few things already. It was time he put his foot down, he thought.

"I know, I know she doesn't. But she is only here for one more week Jason. Just let it go. Please," Sam voice softened at this as she took a step closer to Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist, "for me."

Jason looked down at Sam before glancing towards the door and back at her. He sighed. He knew that Sam was right. That he only had to tolerate Maxie living here for another week before her apartment was ready for her to move back into. However, this was the breaking point for him. There had been countless times over the past week that Maxie had did something that he did not approve of but didn't say anything. But now, with this, she had to be confronted.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips softly to hers before whispering, "I will be back." He then stepped away from Sam and walked out of the bedroom.

Sam called out after him but she knew it would do no good.

"MAXIE!" Jason's voice boomed down the hallway as he made his way towards Spinelli's bedroom.

The door opened and both Maxie and Spinelli appeared within the threshold of it.

"Good Morning to you too," spoke Maxie, with a smug look on her face as she leaned her head against the wall and looked on at Jason, arms crossed.

"We need to get some things straight," continued on Jason as his blue eyes blazed onto Maxie.

"Stone Cold, what seems to be the matter?" asked Spinelli looking from his roommate to his beloved and back. His voice quivered with uncertainty.

"First," stated Jason, ignoring Spinelli. "Mine and Sam's sex life is none. None of your business. Second, the bathroom sink is not some place where you can just leave your...intimates around. Third, you and Spinelli need to keep it quiet. "He used his fingers to add to his point.

"Okay Jason, " replied Maxie with a nod of her head. She knew what he was getting off. "First off, I have to say that Sam is my friend. And sometimes she talks to me about you're guys sex life. So get over it. Second, My as you put 'intimates' need to be hand washed. Would you have rather me use the kitchen sink?" The blonde fashionista took brief pauses in between points, adding to her statement. "Third, me and Spinelli have sex just like you and Sam do. And sometimes volume cannot be controlled. You of all people should know this!" Maxie's face broke out into a smirk at this. She knew that she was driving Jason wild with anger and she loved it.

Jason's blue eyes were darkened with rage as he stared at Maxie. His breathing was heavy, making his bare chest dramatically rise and fall with everyone breathe. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He knew that Maxie was just pushing his buttons. He wasn't going to let her bother him like she wanted too.

"Just please get your crap out of my bathroom sink!" and with that he turned on his heel and marched back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"It's not crap! IT"S VICTORIA's SECRETE!" cried back Maxie at him.

Spinelli looked at Maxie with a very puzzled look. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened between her and Jason. "Maxie..." he began but was cut off.

"Come on Spinelli, let's go and have really loud sex," she spoke, winking at him before pulling him back into the bedroom.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review with your ideas!

Julie


	5. Chapter 5

Do not Own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Hey, everyone, thanks so much for all the story ideas. They really helped. I tried to combined them all in to one, hope I don't disappoint!

And it's a long one, which I hope is another plus for you guys! :D

* * *

Sam looked up from the newspaper at the sound of the slamming bedroom door. Just by looking at Jason, she knew things had not gone so well with Maxie. She did not even bother asking how things had gone; she knew both of them too well. Both were stubborn and hard headed.

Jason did not say anything to Sam as he walked towards the bed and took a seat on the other side.

She could practically feel the waves of rage coming off of his body as he lay down against the pillows and closed his eyes. Sighing a little, Sam shifted the newspaper off of her legs and moved into the middle of the bed before reaching over and taking Jason's hand. She turned on her side, curling her body up beside his.

"I love you," she whispered as her brown eyes looked to his face.

His eyes opened and looked down at her face, "I love you too," he whispered back, giving her hand a squeeze. They lay like this for a moment or two, just enjoying the quietness of the morning. The sun was up and bright as it crept through the open curtains. Sam moved closer, pressing her body further against his side. Letting go of his hand, Sam wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his bare chest. Jason leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he moved his right arm and placed it around her shoulder, his hand resting just underneath her breast. Closing their eyes they began to drift off to sleep, however were interrupted by a loud sound coming from the hallway.

Both of them did not have to guess what the sound was or where it was coming from. They had heard it enough over the past week.

Jason let out a groan as his eyes flashed towards the bedroom door. Just as he was about to get up and tell them off, Sam pulled him back down.

"Please Jason," whispered Sam, her brown eyes searching his face. "Just leave them alone. You already confronted them once this morning, that's enough. "She was tired of all the fighting and such that Jason and Maxie had done.

Jason looked at Sam, his face softening.

"Get dressed," she suddenly cried, her face breaking out into a smile as she sat up.

"What?" asked Jason, puzzled at her sudden outburst.

"Get dressed!" she cried again at him as she got out of the bed.

"Why?" he asked, watching as Sam picked up his discarded jeans and t-shirt from the day before and threw them at him.

"Because, we are going out," replied Sam, her eyebrows were raised.

"Where? It's only 8 am in the morning, where is there to go?" he asked in confusion as he pulled the faded black shirt over his head.

" I don't know, the park. Kelly's. Where ever! "spoke Sam as she threw open the closet door and began to look through her own clothes for something to wear. "Anything is better than sitting here, listening to Maxie and Spinelli make love! I want to go out Jason!"

"I agree with you there," commented Jason as he got up and began to put on his jeans.

Sam looked over her shoulder at him and smiled before turning her attention back onto the rack of clothes before her. Jason had let her take over most of the closet except for about a foot of it where a couple of black t-shirts hung with three pairs of dark jeans and a couple of dress shirts and a suit.

Pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans with a slight hole in the knee and a off the shoulder long sleeve red and white striped shirt, she began to get dressed. Next she twisted her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She then pulled on a pair of 3 and ½ inch wedge sandals.

"You ready?" asked Jason as he pulled on his motorcycle boots.

"No, not quit! I need makeup!" replied Sam as she entered the bathroom.

"Makeup? You don't need that. You're beautiful the way you are now," he called out to her.

"Oh shut up, just give me a moment!" she laughed through the bathroom door.

Just then there was another loud noise from the pink room. "Wow, they really get it on, don't they?" asked Sam as she appeared back in the bedroom.

"Let's just go," stated Jason, rising to his feet and holding his hand out towards Sam. She smiled at him at this.

* * *

Jason and Sam returned to the penthouse later on in the afternoon. "Do you think they are home?" asked Sam as she stepped through the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Jason.

"It doesn't look like it," he noted as his eyes scanned around the empty living room.

"SPINELLI! MAXIE!" cried out Sam as she moved further into the room and took a seat on the couch.

There was no answer.

"Looks like we are alone," whispered Jason with a smile as he made his way over to where she was. "Finally," he added as he took the seat beside Sam.

Sam smiled at him before crashing her lips to his. He responded with the same forcefulness that she had. Their lips parted for one another as their tongues intertwined and danced within. Jason then pulled Sam down onto the couch as he towered his body over hers. Her hands slid up underneath his t-shirt and caressed the strong muscles of his back.

It seemed like it had been forever since it was just the two of them like this. However before they could go any further, the sound of a key being inserted into a lock filled their ears. "Their home!" sang Sam as she opened her eyes and looked up at Jason.

"I really should change the locks," commented Jason as he got off of Sam and rose to his feet.

* * *

"Can we talk?" asked Sam, titling her head to the side and looking on at her friend.

"Sure," replied Maxie looking up from her lap top and smiling at her friend. "What's up?"

"It's about Jason," stated Sam as she took the seat across from her friend at the dining room table. It was late at night now and it was just the two of them. Jason had been called over to Carly's for her latest "emergency" and Spinelli was on a P.I. case.

Maxie adjusted her reading glasses as she closed the screen of her computer and waited for Sam to continue.

"You got to lay off him," continued Sam. "I know you don't mean too but these little things you are doing...like the panties in the sink and continuously bringing up our sex life to him, it's driving him to the breaking point. And I know how you like to push his buttons. But enough is enough Maxie."

Maxie held Sam's glace for a second before looking down onto the surface of the table. "I know I have been a bitch. And I'm sorry. I just can't help it sometimes. He is just so easy to bother, it's fun," admitted Maxie to her friend. "And I know I am not making it an easier for you. And I'm sorry about that too."

Sam reached across the table and touched her hand; she smiled at Maxie, "its okay. I just wanted to make sure you knew before Jason killed you," she joked.

The young fashionista returned the smile. "I will go easy on him now. I won't wash my panties in the sink or talk about your sex life...in front of him at least," spoke Maxie.

Sam just rolled her eyes at this before standing up and making her way around the table and hugging her friend. This was the first time that the two of them had been alone since both of them had moved in.

"Want to watch a movie?" asked Maxie as she pulled away from her friend.

"Sure!" replied Sam.

* * *

"I WANT HER OUT!" cried Jason with rage as he stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I WANT HER OUT NOW!"

"JASON!" yelled back Sam as her trailed after him "You can't just kick her out! "

"Oh yes I can!" argued back Jason. "It's my HOUSE!"

"YEAH! But she is Spinelli's girlfriend and my best friend. You can't just kick her out. She has nowhere to go. Her apartment is being fumigated. "

"I will pay for her to stay at the Metro Court! I just want her not here. She is driving me mad SAM!" cried Jason, with frustration. He ran both his hands through the blond spikes of his hair. Just when things had been going well between him and Maxie after a day, she had gone off and pulled another one of her crazy stunts.

"Jason, I'm sure she didn't mean to do it," stated Sam in a low voice. She didn't want to argue about Maxie. It seemed like that was all they did now was argue about Maxie or talk about her. She was tired of it. She was tired of being the monkey in the middle between them. She knew that Jason had a point, that it would just be better if Maxie went to go stay at the Metro Court for the remainder of the week...maybe with Spinelli too. Just to break the tension that seemed to always be lingering now in the Penthouse.

"I thought you talked to her," Jason lowered his voice but there was still an edge too it, noted Sam.

"I did. But I can't control her," stated back Sam in the same tone of voice.

The two lovers held each other eyes for a moment before Jason closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them, he looked on at Sam. His face was softer now. "Come here," he whispered, holding open his arms to her. His blue eyes were filled with sorrow.

Sam smiled a sad smile at him as she took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest as she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry Sam," he whispered as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I know you are," she whispered back.

They then shared a long passionate kiss before breaking apart. Jason looked down at Sam with concern as he noticed how white and flushed her face had become. "Sam," he whispered, reaching out with his hand to caress her cheek. She didn't look well.

Sam closed her eyes as a sudden dizzy spell came over her. Her hand reached out and grasped Jason's forearm.

"Sam!" cried Jason, as he clenched her by the shoulders.

"I'm fine," stated Sam after a moment as she opened her eyes and looked up at Jason. He didn't look convinced. "I'm fine Jason. It was just a little dizziness. There is nothing to worry about," she added with a smile.

The concern did not leave Jason's eyes but he released her shoulders. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked.

"Yes Jason, I am fine," laughed Sam. "I just got a little light headed that is all...I think I am just going to go up stairs and lie down for a bit, okay." She then leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Jason softly on the lips before making her way towards the bedroom.

Jason watched her closely as she walked away. He stood there listening as her footsteps retreated up the stairs and down the hallway. He didn't move from the spot until he heard the opening and closing of the bedroom door. He had been afraid that he would hear the sound of her body hitting the floor. He had not realized it but he had been holding his breath the entire time. Sighing, he rubbed his face and took a seat on the couch.

Pulling out his cell phone, he began to dial a number. Sam would not like this but he had no choice.

* * *

"Yeah, don't worry Lulu, I faxed the lay out to Kate this morning and I did manage to get a hold of the modeling agency," explained Maxie into her cell phone as she stepped off of the elevator and made her way towards the Penthouse.

"Okay, okay, I will call you later," added Maxie after a second of listening to Lulu rant off a list of things had to be done before Kate returned back to the office.

Hanging up the phone, Maxie placed it into her purse before fishing for her keys. She sighed softly as her hand enclosed around the cold piece of metal and she pulled it out.

A confused look came across her face as she pushed the key into the lock of the door but it wouldn't fit. "Come on," she cried as she struggled once again to place the key into the lock.

"Is the Fair Maximista having trouble?" asked Spinelli has he appeared behind his beloved.

"Spinelli!" cried Maxie with relief. She had never been more happy to see him. "My key won't fit in the door!" She batted her blue eyes at her boyfriend, making him grin like mad. He always loved when he could rescue his beloved.

"Let the Jackal try," he stated, in a deep voice. The computer hacker pushed back his shoulders and puffed out his chest as he stepped pasted Maxie and placed his key into the door. However, his key did not fit either.

His confidence fell at this a little; a frown appearing on his face as he tried once again to fit his key into the door.

"You're doesn't fit either?" asked Maxie.

"This is most unusual," stated Spinelli looking at his beloved, his eyebrows knitted together with confusion. "Stone Cold for some reason must have changed the locks."

"Change the locks? Why would he do something like that without telling you?" asked Maxie. A sudden realization then came over her. She knew why he would do something like that. Pushing Spinelli out of the way, the fashionista knocked furiously on the door. "JASON! OPEN UP!" she cried.

Jason opened the door a moment later, "What?" he asked, looking down at Maxie.

"Why did you change the lock?" she snapped at him.

Jason did not reply at this, he just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Both me and Spinelli tried both of our keys and neither fitted through the lock. However they did this morning when I left! "Stated Maxie, her nostrils flared a little as she placed her hands on her hips. She tapped the toe of her shoe impatiently against the carpeted floor of the hallway.

"I changed the locks on the door because you don't live here," spoke Jason, his expression not changing. His blue eyes were like ice as they looked on at Maxie. "And I don't have to inform you of these things."

"Excuse me! Spinelli lives here!" pointed out Maxie, quickly glancing over her shoulder at Spinelli who was as white as a sheet. She hated how he didn't stand up to Jason like he should.

"Spinelli here," spoke Jason as he turned and reached out for the key that was resting on the desk and tossed it towards Spinelli.

"Um, thank you Stone Cold," spoke Spinelli slowly as he looked between Maxie and Jason. Both were standing their ground. He hated how his roommate and girlfriend could never get along. "Please, Maxie, I am sure that Stone Cold does not mean what he said. That you do not live here. Of course you are not a permanent resident of the household but you are very much welcome, right Stone Cold?" asked Spinelli looking up too his roommate, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"I am sorry Spinelli but she is not. Once she can start showing some respect, she can stay but until then she has to go," stated Jason before turning on his heel and walking back into the living room.

"But where is fair Maximista suppose to stay for the next couple of day?" asked Spinelli with confusion as he stepped into the penthouse, Maxie following close behind him.

"I have arranged for her to go to the Metro Court and stay there until her apartment is ready. The bill has been paid for, so you might as well go," he added as he looked over at Maxie, who was standing silently by the door.

There was silence for the moment as Jason stared into blank space as Maxie glared at him with rage, while Spinelli stood awkwardly between them. He didn't know what to do or say.

"And you tell me I have no respect!" snapped Maxie as she glared over at Jason. "What a hypocrite, you are. HOW IS CHANGING THE LOCKS AND TELLING ME I CAN'T STAY HERE BEING RESPECTFUL JASON! HUH! YOU ARE PRACTICALLY KICKING ME OUT ONTO THE STREET! THAT IS JUST BEING RUDE!" she cried as she took a step towards Jason. She was shaking with anger. If Jason had asked her nicely to leave, she probably would have. But with this crap he was pulling, she was more than ever determined to stay.

"RUDE! YOU WANT RUDE! RUDE IS LEAVING YOUR FUCKING CRAP ALL OVER THE PLACE AND WALKING AROUND LIKE YOU OWN IT!" cried back Jason. He didn't care anymore, he was going to give it to Maxie. He was at his breaking point.

"Oh dear," murmured Spinelli as he took a step backwards until his back was pressed up against the desk.

"SHUT UP!" cried Sam appearing at the top of the stairs. She had been sleeping upstairs when she was awoken by their voices.

Both Jason and Maxie turned and looked at her.

"SHUT UP!" she repeated as she began to walk down the stairs. She was tired of this constant bickering and yelling. "I am tired of you guys fighting. Yes, Maxie has been rude and not shown much respect for you Jason, but it doesn't give you the right to change the locks. "

Jason opened up hi s mouth to say something but before he could, Sam silenced him. "No Jason, I talk. You listen. Both of you have been acting like children. Maxie, I know you can be selfish most of the time but this is ridiculous. You come in here like you own the place. You boss poor Spinelli around like he is your lap dog or something, it sick! And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of everything. I know you two are not the best of friends but you are acting like children. You are worse than my sisters," and with that Sam stormed out of the penthouse.

"Come on Spinelli," she added as she grabbed Spinelli by the arm and dragged him away with her. The Penthouse door closed behind them, leaving both Maxie and Jason a little shell shocked.

* * *

Okay, I know it was a little intense but more will be coming soon! This is not the end!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I know a lot of you are upset by the actions of Maxie and want her to move out but I hope that this chapter will show her in a softer light. I also hope, you enjoy the turn that this story takes, I know one of you will! :P

Enjoy!

* * *

The house was dark and quiet as Sam and Spinelli returned. The lights were off in the apartment as the two of them entered and closed the front door behind them. Spinelli was happy that Jason had given the new key to him before Sam had dragged him out. Neither knew what had happened since they had left. Spinelli had texted Maxie but she had not replied. "What do you think happened?" asked Spinelli to Sam.

"I don't know. I'm just hoping that Jason didn't kill Maxie," replied Sam as she flickered on the living room light.

It was just past ten at night now as the two P.I. partners moved further into the Penthouse, an eerie silence creeping over them.

"The Jackal is going to go check on his beloved Maximista upstairs," he announced as he placed his messenger bag onto the desk and made his way upstairs, taking the steps two by two.

Sam watched him leave before walking into the kitchen. Her head was pounding with a headache; she needed something to take the pain away. The heels of her shoes clicked against the tiled floor as she made her way over to the cupboard which held all the medicine in it and pulled out a white bottle of pills. Pouring two into the palm of her hand, she put the bottle back before moving to the sink. Turning the facet of it on, Sam drank from it before popping the pills into her mouth and swallowing. Turning off the sink, she made her way back into the living room. Flicking off the light, she slowly made her way upstairs.

Tip toeing past Spinelli's room, where hushed voices could be heard on the other side, Sam made her way towards the master bedroom, where a single line of light was casted from underneath the crack in the door.

Pushing it open, she stuck her head inside. Jason did not look surprised to see her. "Hi," she whispered towards him as she stepped into the room and closed the door gently behind her.

"Hi," replied Jason back. He was seated on top of the covers of the bed. He was still dressed in jeans and black t-shirt. He had been waiting up for her. After Sam and Spinelli had left, Jason and Maxie had talked, not bickered but had had a heart to heart with one another. Both admitted that they had been wrong and should have shown more respect for one another. Jason had let Maxie stay for the remainder of the week. Maxie had thanked him for this and told him she wouldn't be a bitch anymore. The only thing Jason had been worried about now, was Sam.

Kicking off her shoes, Sam crawled into the bed beside Jason, curling her body up beside his.

"Sam," he began but was cut off as she held a finger to his lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head softly from side to side.

"It's okay," she whispered before opening her eyes and kissing him softly on the mouth. "I forgive you," she spoke in between kisses as she slid her hand along the length of his torso and underneath his shirt.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning as Maxie slowly crept down the stairs and made her way towards the kitchen for a midnight snack. However she was caught off guard as she took a step into the kitchen and saw that she wasn't alone.

The room filled with sound as Sam continued to vomit into the kitchen sink, unaware that she had an audience.

"Sam," spoke the blond fashionista as she approached her friend, pressing a comforting hand on the curve of her back.

Sam jumped slightly at this, pausing to look over her shoulder at Maxie. However before she could ask what she was doing here, another wave of nausea rocked through her body, making her once again violently ill. Rubbing comforting circles along her back, Maxie with her other hand, held Sam's long hair off of her face.

After a moment had passed, Sam straightened her back and wiped her mouth. Reaching out she turned on the faucet, washing away the vomit.

Maxie waited until she was done before touching her on the shoulder, making her face her. "Are you sick?" she whispered, her voice filled with worry.

Sam shook her head at this, "I'm not sure," she whispered back. Tears suddenly filling her eyes. "I have been feeling sick for a few days now," she added with a shrug.

"Maybe, you're pregnant," Maxie half joked with a smile on her face. Which caused Sam to smack her playfully on the arm.

"I can't get pregnant, remember!"

"Oh come on Sam. You're throwing up down here for a reason. You obviously didn't want Jason to hear you being sick. He told my about your dizzy spell earlier. It doesn't take a genius to add it all up."

"Well, I'm not! I can't be!" there was an edge to Sam's voice as she looked on at her friend. She wasn't pregnant; she knew that for a fact.

"Then why are you being sick here and not in the bathroom?"

"Because..."her voice trailed off at this. She didn't really have a reason why she was being sick in the kitchen sink and not the bathroom. The first night that she had been sick to her stomach, she had done it in the bathroom. But Jason had not been home. But for some reason tonight, she had been expecting it and had come down stairs. She didn't need Jason worrying about her.

Maxie did not reply at this, she simply just raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Well, I think your preggo!"

This caused Sam to just glare at her before stepping around her and making her way back upstairs, "Good night Maxie!" she cried over her shoulder.

As Sam crawled back into bed beside the deep sleeping Jason, she couldn't get Maxie's words out of her head. She couldn't be pregnant. "It isn't possible," she whispered out loud in the darkened bedroom. She had long accepted that she couldn't have children and she wouldn't let it bother her now either. Her life was not meant for children, for sticky little fingers, for midnight feedings, for toys, for crying, for fits of giggles. Her life was not meant for all the things that came with bringing a child into the world.

Tears filled her eyes, which she immediately brushed away. She wouldn't let herself get disappointed once again over something she knew she couldn't change. Smuggling up to Jason, she tried to sleep but it wouldn't come.

Her mind was filled with thoughts that she couldn't shake away.

* * *

"Here," spoke Maxie, pushing a brown paper bag across the table towards Sam. The two of them had gone out for lunch at Kelly's.

"What is it?" asked Sam as she opened the bag and pulled out a white box from it.

"It's a pregnancy test!" stated Maxie.

"Maxie, come on," moaned out Sam as she stuffed the box back in the bag and glared at her friend with annoyance. "I thought we settled this. I'M NOT PREGNANTT!"

"Come on Sam! You don't know that! Sure you been told you can't have kids but that doesn't mean that you can't be! Loads of women are told they can't carry babies or get pregnant, end up years later pregnant unexpectedly! That could be you Sam!" explained Maxie passionately to her friend.

Sam rolled her eyes at this. "I'm not!"

"Are you on birth control?"

"Excuse me?" asked Sam in confusion.

"Are you on birth control...like the pill or anything?" repeated Maxie.

"No, I'm not." She stated with a slight shake of her head. She had gone off of the pill a long time ago after finding out she would never be able to have children.

"Do you and Jason use condoms?"

"MAXIE!" she cried, her eyes widening at her friend. She couldn't believe that Maxie was going there, especially at a place like Kelly's.

"Sam just answer," replied Maxie, rolling her eyes. "Does Jason use condoms?" she asked slowly like you would to a small child.

"Sometimes," whispered Sam after a moment of silence.

"Okay. Now how often would you say that you and Jason have sex?"

Sam just looked at her friend like she had lost her mind. She couldn't believe that Maxie was grilling her about her sex life with Jason. "I don't know."

"Oh don't give me that bull," replied Maxie. "You so know how often you and Jason do it! Just tell me!"

"Fine!" cried Sam. She let out a sigh before continuing on, " Before I moved in, it was about 3 to four times a week."

"But..."

"But," stated Sam, "since I have moved in, it has been about seven days a week. "

Maxie couldn't help but smile a little at this, "And sometimes you do it twice in one night!"

"Oh shut up!" blushed Sam.

"So if we average this all out, it comes down too that you and Jason on average have sex about five times a week...give or take sometimes twice in one day!" explained Maxie, as she counted on her fingers. "And if we take in to account that you probably only use a condom once out of the five times, then..."

"Then what?" asked Sam.

"Then that points out that you have a very good chance of being pregnant at the moment, taking in to account on how often you have sex and don't use protection! And you been also been feeling sick lately and having random dizzy spells!"

Sam was silent at this. All she had thought before had gone away and was replaced with this fact that she had a pretty good chance of being pregnant. Having Maxie lay it all out on the table like this, she couldn't shy away from it anymore. Looking away and over at the wall, tears welled up in her eyes at this realization.

"Sam," whispered Maxie, reaching out across the table and taking her friend's hand," It's going to be okay."

Sam turned her gaze back onto Maxie and smiled a sad smile at her. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know you are," whispered back Maxie, "Take the test and find out." She then with her other hand, pushed the brown paper bag back over to Sam.

* * *

"So Sam, I will phone you when the results come in okay," spoke Dr. Lee towards Sam, who sat across from her desk. "It should be later on tonight sometime."

Sam nodded her head at this in reply. After talking to Maxie about the possibility of her being pregnant, Sam had gone back to her office, where she knew she had privacy and took the test. Unsatisfied with the results of it, she had made an appointment with Dr. Lee. Sam nervously played with the bracelet on her wrist. She had not been able to sleep over the past couple of days after taking the pregnancy test. She couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard she tired.

She just wanted to know for sure now if she was or wasn't pregnant.

"Thank you," she spoke softly to the doctor before rising to her feet and waving goodbye as she left the office. She was more nervous than ever now.

* * *

"Thank you Jason for having me," spoke Maxie to Jason.

"You're welcome," replied back Jason with a nod of his head. Maxie's apartment was not yet ready to be moved in too but Spinelli and Maxie had decided to spend the remainder of her stay at the Metro Court, not only giving them some time alone together but giving Jason the Penthouse for the night. He had something special planned for Sam.

Maxie smiled over her shoulder at him before picking up one of her many suitcases and following Spinelli out the door.

Jason was happy to see them leave, especially Maxie. Watching as the front door closed behind them, Jason went into the kitchen and began to prep for the night ahead.

* * *

As Jason lit the last candle that lined the mantel of the fireplace, his cell phone began to ring. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jason, this is Dr. Lee calling," spoke the voice on the other line

"Oh Hi," spoke Jason a little taken back. He hadn't spoken to Dr. Lee in years it seemed. A pit of worry began to form within his stomach at the thought that something had happened to Sam. His mind immediately replaying her dizzy spell from a few days ago.

"I wouldn't have normally called you but I couldn't get a hold of Sam. You're number is in her file," began to explain Dr. Lee.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing has happened. I was just phoning with the results of her pregnancy test. If you could get her to phone me back when you see her," replied the doctor over the phone.

Jason was taken aback by this news but somehow managed to answer the doctor before ending the phone call. Placing his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, he stared out blankly at the wall, deep in thought. His heart raced with a mix of nervous and excitement at the news that Sam could be pregnant.

He stood there for a moment as a thousand thought drifted through his mind before shaking them away and coming back to reality, the dinner he was planning for Sam. Everything was set and ready for the special evening he had planned, the only thing else he had to do was get dressed.

Leaving the living room, he ran up the stairs to get changed into his suit. He knew that Sam would be home any minute now.

* * *

Sam was taken back at what she saw as she entered the Penthouse. Both the living room and dining room where covered in glowing candlelight. There was soft music playing in the background. The dining table was covered with a white table cloth. There was a bottle of wine resting in the middle of it, waiting to be served.

"Your home," observed Jason as he came out of the kitchen at that moment. He was dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and black suit, no tie.

"What is all this?" asked Sam as she turned to look at him.

"My apology for being such a jerk over the past week," he replied in a soft voice as he enclosed the distance between them. Gathering her up in his arms, he kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

Okay So I know you probably don't like where I ended this chapter. But more will be coming soon, I promise. Thanks so much for reading. And please review, I love hearing the feedback!

Julie


	7. Chapter 7

Do not Own General Hospital or any of the characters.

* * *

Sam felt underdressed as she sat at table and looked across at Jason in his suit. Having just come back from the office, she was only wearing jeans, peep toe heels and a thin white cotton blouse. Her hair was brushed off her face in a messy ponytail. "I should change," she commented as she looked down at her own plane wear.

"Why?" asked Jason, his eyebrows knitted together with confusion as he looked across the table at her. She looked fine to him as his eyes scanned her outfit.

"Because you are all dressed up and here I am in jeans and shirt," she complained as she pulled at the collar of her shirt and made a face at him.

"You look beautiful," he replied. She always did to him, no matter what she wore. "You always do," he added.

"Aw, you're sweet!" she smiled at him, "But I am still going to go change, I will be right back!" And with that she left the table and ran up the stairs, leaving Jason in utter confusion. He shook his head at this before rising to his feet himself as he went to go check on dinner.

* * *

While Sam did a quick glance over at herself in the bathroom mirror, her cell phone went off. Rushing out of the bathroom, she made her way over to where her phone lay in the pocket of her discarded jeans on the bed. Pulling it out, she quickly glanced down at the caller display before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sam. This is Dr. Lee calling," spoke the kind voice of the doctor on the other end.

"Oh, hi," replied Sam softly. Butterflies suddenly fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She knew why Dr. Lee was calling. She had called her earlier but she had ignored it. She hadn't wanted to know the results of the test, just yet.

"The test results have come back," explained the doctor, " And..."

Sam took a seat on the edge of the bed; Dr. Lee's words ringing in her head. "Thank you," she uttered into the phone before hanging up.

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Jason, studying her face with concern. Every since Sam had come back down stairs, she had been very quiet, hardly uttering a word.

"Uh?" Sam looked up from her plate of food, that she had hardly touched and met Jason's eye.

"Are you okay?" he repeat again, his blue eyes pouring into hers. "You been very quiet. You have hardly touched your food or drank your wine," he observed. "What's on your mind, Sam?"

Sam was quiet for a moment as she looked away briefly from Jason. "Okay, well I went to the doctor's today," she began to explain, running her finger along the rim of her full wine glass.

"And you had a pregnancy test done," chimed in Jason, softly.

Sam's brown eyes widen in surprise at him, "How did you know?"

"Dr. Lee phoned me, looking for you," he replied, "She said you didn't answer her phone call."

"Yeah, I didn't," admitted Sam, rubbing the back of her neck and glancing down at her plate. "I didn't want to know the results."

"Well, phone her now and find out," he suggested as reached out and grasped her hand.

"I don't have too," whispered Sam in reply, "I already know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Dr. Lee phoned me again when I was upstairs," she whispered looking up and meeting Jason's eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly after a moment. "Why didn't you tell me that you might be pregnant?"

"Because," began Sam, "I didn't want to have to worry you about nothing Jason. I had been feeing sick over the last couple of days and then I had that dizzy spell, I didn't think it was anything really, until I talked to Maxie. And then I couldn't get the idea out of my head, that I might be. The last time I had ever felt that sick was when I was pregnant with my daughter. " She paused for a brief moment before continuing on. "So I took a test but just to make sure, I also got a blood test done by Dr. Lee."

"And?" whispered Jason, his eyes searching her face for answer. His heart beated loudly against his chest; he was eager to know if she was or not. Ever since Dr. Lee had called he had been going over the possibilities in his head.

"I'm pregnant!" replied Sam, tears appearing in her eyes as she looked over at Jason. The home pregnancy test she had taken had turned out positive but Sam had chosen not to believe it. She thought it was a false pregnancy. But after hanging up with Dr. Lee, she could no longer hide from the truth. That she was indeed pregnant.

Jason's blue eyes appeared into hers. His mouth hung open with surprise. "I thought you couldn't get pregnant," he whispered as his mind processed the news he had just received.

"I don't know," shrugged Sam with honesty," Dr. Lee was pretty surprised herself. But by some miracle, we made a baby, Jason." Her voice filled with emotion as this as she let the tears in her eyes slid down her cheeks.

Jason kissed her hand at this. "It is a miracle," he replied, his eyes suddenly moist.

"I know you don't want kids. That is the reason why you gave up Jake. You have always said that Kids were not meant for your life. And I agreed with that Jason. I accepted it a long time ago that I wouldn't be able to have children, Jason. My life has changed so much since then and I have realized that kids are not meant for my life either. Danger always seems to follow me, Jason and that is not the environment a child should be raised in. But now I am pregnant but some miracle and I am not giving it up," she explained. She was shocked that she was pregnant, a wish that should had been granted years ago instead of now. But she wasn't going to turn away from motherhood now.

"I will understand if you don't want to be a part of this child's life Jason," she began to speak but was cut off.

"You're wrong. I do want this child Sam. I know I gave up Jake because of my job and my lifestyle. But this baby unlike Jake wasn't created by two people who didn't want to be alone for one night, it was created out of love," he replied, "And I will do everything in my power to protect this baby you are carrying Sam." With this, Jason stood up and came around the table to Sam's side. Leaning down, he crushed his lips to hers. Pulling her into a deep long kiss.

* * *

"So where are Maxie and Spinelli?" asked Sam towards Jason as she curled up beside him in the bed. They had just finished making love.

"They are at the Metro Court," replied Jason before deepen his voice, "But let's not talk about them..." He then began to trail hot kisses down the side of her neck as his hand rested on the flatness of her belly. He couldn't wait until it began to curve with the growth of their baby.

He was surprised of how well he was copping with the idea with Sam being pregnant. But he knew deep down, it was what he had always wanted, a child with Sam. Of course he had given up Jake because of his life. But that decision had not been easy and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't regret it. This was his second change and he wasn't going to give it up this time around. He didn't have the strength to give up a second child. Plus, unlike Elizabeth, he knew he had a future with Sam. There had been a brief period where he had thought he had been in love with Elizabeth and wanted to be with her. And maybe he had been or maybe it was more about being in love with the idea of her having his son. And he had believed in order to have a child together, they had to be together. Years later, he still wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that being with Sam felt right in every where unlike his relationship with Elizabeth had been. Sam was truly the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

A smile appeared on Sam's face at Jason's caresses on her stomach. She couldn't remember feeling so happy before then she did at this moment. She was with the man she loved. She was carrying his baby. There was nothing more perfect then that, she thought to herself.

"I love you," she whispered as she placed her hand on top of Jason's and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered back before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review!

Julie


	8. Chapter 8

Do not Own General Hospital or any of the characters.

So here is the last chapter to end this little series that started out with just being a random one-shot of mine! Thanks so much to all who have review and read this series and supported it from the beginning. :D

10 months later...

"I can't believe this is finally happening," spoke Sam as she looked down at the sleeping baby in the carrier that Jason held. "I can't believe that I am finally brining...that WE are finally bringing our little girl home," she added as she looked up at him and smiled. The baby had been born a few days ago and they were finally bringing her home to the Penthouse.

"I can't believe it either," he whispered to her in reply as he reached out with his free and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close. It had been a long difficult pregnancy for both of them but the end had been worth it. They finally had their little girl that both of them had dreamed about since the last time that Sam was pregnant.

They shared a sweet kiss, breaking apart as the elevator doors pinged opened before them. Taking Sam's hand, Jason led her out of the elevator and into the hallway. Sam adjusted the diaper bag on her shoulder as reached for the key in the back pocket of her jeans. She smiled over at Jason as she unlocked the door and held it open for him.

His blue eyes locked with hers as she stood in the threshold of the doorway. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I love you," he whispered after they broke apart.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Stepping away from Sam, Jason walked into the living room, placing the carrier down on the desk. Closing the door, she dropped the diaper bag on the floor at the same time she kicked off the heels she was wearing. Twisting her hair up into a bun, she moved towards the desk. "I want to wake her up," commented Sam as she appeared down onto the sleeping face of her daughter. Her arms craved to hold the little warm body in her arms. Every since having her, she didn't want to let her out of her sight.

"Well give it a few minutes," replied Jason," She will need to be fed soon."

"Fine, your right," agreed Sam as she straightened her back and smiled over at Jason, who had moved over to the couch. Picking up the carrier, Sam moved towards the couch. She placed it on the coffee table as she took the seat beside Jason, smuggling up to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist in response.

They stayed like this forever it seemed, lying on the couch together, watching as their daughter slept before the front door opened and Spinelli and Maxie entered.

"Hey," Whispered Sam as she lifted her head off of Jason shoulder and looked over at Spinelli and Maxie.

"Greetings Stone Cold and Mother of the Precious One!" replied Spinelli with a grin on his face as he took off his messenger bag and looked on to the couple on the couch.

Sam couldn't help but smile herself at the name that Spinelli had given her daughter. She was a precious one .

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" asked Maxie as she appeared behind Spinelli and smiled at the couple. They had come by yesterday to visit Sam and the baby in the hospital. She knew she was struggling to find the perfect name for her little bundle of joy.

Sitting up, Sam glanced over at Jason, her smile widening as she looked into his eyes before turning her attention back onto her friend. She laced her fingers with his as she spoke, "We did," she replied."

"And?" asked Maxie, raising her eyebrows.

"Her name is Zoe Hope Morgan," spoke Sam proudly.

"Zoe! I love it! It's so cute!" cried Maxie as she came over to the couch and hugged her friend. "Plus she so looks like a Zoe too," added the fashionista as she looked down at the little thing wrapped up in pink.

"It means life," Commented Sam, "and that is what she is to us...life!" Tears suddenly filled her eyes at this thought as she looked on at her daughter. Jason gave Sam's hands a squeeze at this. Looking over at him, she smiled. As the two of them continued to look on happily at each other for a moment, they did not notice Spinelli who had disappeared, had suddenly reappeared with two familiar looking hat boxes under each arm and a small suit case.

"What are those?" asked Jason angrily as he suddenly stood up and looked over at Spinelli, who had stopped dead in his tracks on the stairs.

"Well Stone Cold, theses are Maximista's things," he began to explain to his dear friend.

"No! I am not having this again!" cut in Jason, firmly. He wasn't having Maxie living under his roof again. He couldn't handle it. "She can't stay!"

* * *

Okay that is the end! I hoped you enjoyed. Thanks you so much for all those who have review and read this story! I can't thank you enough! Please review and tell me what you thought of the ending and the baby's name!

Julie


End file.
